Vampiric Cake
by EverydayEpiphany
Summary: What happens when Alice decides to make Bella stay up late planning the wedding? Late nights and cake don't mix... One shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...none of it...oh my aching heart! **

A pair of cold red eyes stared at Bella as she sat at her computer determinedly typing her vows for the wedding. She felt a tingle run up her spine and turned as quickly as she could to her window which she found standing wide open; waiting for her vampire love to rejoin her for the night. She sighed and turned back to her screen trying desperately to focus on her work.

"Why so jumpy Bells?" A familiar voice asked quietly from the other side of the room causing her to spin so hard in her chair that she did one more full revolution than she meant to.

"Jacob?" she gasped at the figure stretched out across her bed; peering closely at him through the dim light. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's been a while since I've seen you I figured I'd drop in, What no welcome?" he replied rising from the bed and gesturing toward the open window as he started to move toward the desk where Bella still sat, transfixed with shock.

"I-I'm so just sh-shocked t-to see you!" She stuttered, inexplicably alarmed at the sudden reappearance of her best friend. She hadn't seen him since she had chosen Edward…the wedding was days away and no one had heard from him for weeks

She gasped again and actually fell off her chair as he stepped into the small circle of light created by her desk lamp. The beautiful russet skin she had admired was gone, faded paler than hers was and his once expressive brown eyes were cold, hard, and blood red.

Jacob was a Vampire.

"Jake! What happened?! How did you…? Are you alright?" Bella couldn't even get herself up off of the floor she was so stunned by the change she saw in him.

"What? You don't like it? I thought you loved vampires Bells…Don't tell me you've changed your mind." Jacob's voice remained low. Soft as velvet and dangerous as a knife. This was not her Jacob.

"I-I do like Vampires Jacob" Bella replied trying her best to appear calm as Jacob finally reached where she was sitting frozen on the floor and offered a hand to her. "I'm just…I didn't know this was possible."

He laughed as he saw her hesitation to touch his skin, and her eyes darting to the window and clock. "Expecting someone?" He reached down and picked her up in his stone cold arms.

She shivered in revulsion as he carried her back across the room and set her on her bed then stood in front of her. It was wrong for him to be so cold…he was Jake. Warm, friendly, open Jacob. This creature in front of her couldn't be who he appeared to be. "Yes I am expecting someone" She whispered, the fear she felt making her voice faint and unreliable. "I'm waiting for…Edward."

"Don't worry Bella" Jacob barked bitterly in the tone she'd heard so many times in his early days as a werewolf. "That's why I'm here, I need to talk to him" He smiled in a way that made her skin crawl. She couldn't decide whether to hold out until Edward came or scream to Charlie for help. She couldn't bring herself to trust this Jacob…not when he looked at her so hungrily.

"Oh?" She questioned trying to keep him occupied and praying that Edward wouldn't take his time, knowing that he never did brought her no comfort, not when she needed him now. "Anything in particular you need? Is it about how you became a-"

"Vampire?" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "No I don't have any questions about that. I know exactly how that happened…I have a message from your friends the Volturri"

"Then deliver it and get out" Came a deadly snarl from the window. Bella sprang away from Jacob into Edwards waiting arms, safe.

"I believe this is Bella's room, she can kick me out whenever she wishes." Jacob said simply but with an edge to his voice that threatened to cut the air around him. "But my business is with you"

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she had a terrible image of Jacob as a vampire wolf attacking Edward. "Jake!" She choked out "What happened? Let us help you…let me help you." Through her fear she could feel her heart breaking for him again.

"Help me? You? You are the reason I'm like this! You are marrying him." Jacob sneered pointing at Edward "The Volturri are here to make sure that you change. They found me in the woods and changed me just to see what would happen!" Jacob was yelling by now and Bella had a moment of panic about Charlie before remembering that he had been called in to work right after dinner. She was suddenly glad that she had decided not to scream for him earlier. Jacob continued "The change fixed my mutation…I'm no longer a werewolf. I'm a filthy leech! Do you want me now? Do you?!"

"That's enough!" Edward's voice rang out and appeared to snap Jacob out of his rage "Was that your message?" He asked in a calm way but with such strong authority that Bella had no doubt that Jacob knew his behavior was not acceptable. "If you have nothing more to say to Bella I suggest you come with me and we'll see if there is anything Carlisle can do for you. We know the Volturri are here. We know what they want and they will get it."

Jacob blanched; obviously still repelled by the thought of Bella becoming a vampire. "You still want this don't you? You would choose this?" He asked her in a subdued voice gesturing to himself and Edward.

"I do" She said, her voice rang with such certainty that both of them took a step towards her; Edward because he could see the love for him in her eyes, and Jacob because he wanted to shake her to tell her to run and save herself.

Edward's throat erupted in a low feral growl and Jacob dropped into a defensive crouch. "Stay away from her." Edward said with a menacing tone that even made Bella cringe. Jacob simply looked at her and laughed.

"She is more than a meal to me, but even as one of her beloved blood suckers I don't stand a chance. I'm not here to kill either of you. I'm here to die. I can smell your family outside; the little one must have seen what's happening. I want you to kill me. If you don't want to I'll make you. I heard about Edward's trip to Italy…it's a good idea. Or I could simply-"

Jacob's voice was cut off as Edward leapt at him with a roar and threw him out the open window to his waiting family. "Finish him!" He ordered "He would kill her if that's what it took to make us do it…"

Bella woke with a start as she heard her soon-to-be family's cries of rage and Jacob's screams of pain. She tried desperately to get the images of the people she loved tearing her Jacob apart out of her mind. Edward stroked her hair soothingly as she gasped for air and checked the time. It was 3:12 a.m. She fell back against her pillows and let Edward drape his arm around her before letting out a growl that could rival any Vampire's.

"What the Heck was Alice thinking making me taste 20 different types of cake right before bed!? Just wait 'til I'm a vampire…then we'll see how she likes cake!"

Edward laughed softly as his love drifted off to sleep again. The nightmare had seemed intense and had worried him a little but now she seemed alright. His eyes settled on watching her lips twitch into a smile and widened when she broke out into a pronounced grin and said distinctly:

"Vampiric Cake...Take that pixie!"

**Authors Note: I want you all to know that i love Jacob. He just felt like being mean tonight...and he's desperate who could blame him? by the way this is my first fanfiction submission though i have been a devoted reader for a long time. Please Review and let me know if i should continue : )**

**All Hail Stephenie Meyer!**


End file.
